


缠藤杀树

by CaoJun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, nth room - Freeform, nthroom, n号房间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoJun/pseuds/CaoJun
Summary: 冰冻三尺，非一日之寒。
Kudos: 8





	缠藤杀树

**Author's Note:**

> 关于n号房间，据说其中有未成年人参与。我关于这个有一点点想法，所以创作了这个。

真是可笑，柔弱的藤蔓怎么杀得死坚强的大树？很简单，只要放任藤蔓缠绕大树而不加以阻止，藤蔓长成了，树就会被绞死。

——作者语

《乱世佳人》中，郝思嘉悲伤又满怀希望地说：“明天会是新的一天！”这话是很有道理的，对于张努娜而言。早上七点的闹钟坚持不懈地喊了三分钟，已经居家一个多月的她才睁开她的眼皮子，随即从枕头底下掏出手机，看了一眼，倦懒的手指很干脆地一划，关掉了闹钟。

再过两个礼拜，女大学生张努娜就能去上学了——疫情被控制住了！这也意味着她得调整她的作息——不管多晚睡，她都得早起。

58秒，59秒，叮铃铃……七点半的闹钟准时地响起，她猛地张开自己的眼睛，掀开被子，干脆利落的钻了出来——不可留恋，犹豫就会败北！打开房门、冲进厕所、拿起杯子、打开水龙头哗啦啦灌满半杯水，拿起牙刷挤上牙膏就开始——刷刷刷！清洁卫生要做好！不然……

张努娜神色如常地漱口，吐出来的泡沫里夹杂血丝。诶呀，谁让她有一颗蛀得很深的牙呢？不肯去拔，那创面就一直在那里呐。天天如此，她也习惯了。

那黑洞洞就在她的嘴里，她不去看，就可以假装它不存在。它已经很久不痛了，但是今天刷过牙后却突然有些微的刺痛，针扎一样的两下。

泡沫沾到张努娜的薄睡衣上了，她随便掬了一把水把睡衣上的泡沫洗掉，却发现湿掉的地方朦朦胧胧透出肉色来。

“赌赌看是什么颜色？”

“我猜是黑色。”

“她昨天穿的是橘色，可明显了……”

“怎么在这里发呆？衣服也不穿好？”张努娜突然一抖，下意识地捂住刚才湿掉的地方。“妈妈~”“快点去穿衣服！一天天也不知道在干什么。”妈妈语气嗔怒。

“哦哦，知道了——”

“知道了知道了……”妈妈嘟囔着，这是“老娘很烦，赶紧回避”的表现，所以她很识时务地赶紧收拾洗漱台走人。

张努娜回到房间，脱掉了自己的薄睡衣，然后开始穿内衣，带钢骨那种。久违的感觉，并不好，挤压肋骨又违反天性地将肉反向托起，不得不向肩膀借助支撑。

才一个钟头，她已经肩痛肋骨痛了，也不知道之前是怎么每天都穿着的。被拘束的肉也有点酸痛，她下意识地看看四周，才想起现在是在家里，于是能放心大胆地将手伸进衣服里调整。很柔软，她很喜欢自己作为女孩子的这一特性。

“那个飞机场……”

“波霸诶……诶诶诶你干什么啦，我们在说奶茶啦，奶茶！”充满暗自得意意味的笑容不合时宜地浮现在她的脑海，与此同时她口里的烂牙下的神经，突突跳了两下。

不太严重的疼，只是一两下，她又忽略过去了。

又过了半个钟头，她有点想吃点心了。冰箱里有一块奶油蛋糕，妈妈买的。

她拿了蛋糕出来，想了一想，多拿了一把勺子到妈妈房间里。妈妈正缩在被子，神情恹恹地看电视。

“妈妈吃蛋糕。”张努娜把勺子递了过去，妈妈更往被子里缩了一缩。

“不能吃，身上来了，你吃吧。”一个贴心的女儿，会给经期的妈妈倒热水并做午饭。张努娜当然会啦。但是在两件事之间有足够的时间让张努娜吃一块奶油蛋糕而不是半块。

但是她只吃了三口，一面刷手机一面吃的。

恶心。她牙齿突突地疼到了她的天灵盖上。不合时宜的性暗示超恶心。

午饭妈妈在自己的房间吃，努娜一个人吃饭。食欲不振，她拨弄着一根细细的芹菜，忽然想起自己以前在补习班的朋友小芹。

那时候的补习班是集中全日制补习，女孩们来自不同的学校，住在同一个宿舍，有讲不完的新鲜话题。小芹是个瘦小、脸庞扁平但有一对可爱小虎牙的姑娘，为人十分的和气。后来不知道她考去哪里了。

过了好几年了，许多关于小芹的事情她都忘光了，仿佛那些时光不曾存在过，只一件事情她还记得。

“雾蒙蒙的早上，我赶着头班公交车从学校回家去，遇到了一个男人……”

张努娜把芹菜夹起来放到口里。

“他离我不近，我没戴眼镜，看不清他的下半身……”

她咬。

“也没明白……”

她嚼。

“后来明白啦……”

“他是个露阴癖。”张努娜喃喃自语。嚼碎的芹菜嵌到牙洞里，引发延绵不绝的疼痛。抠出来的残渣都带着血丝。挺严重的，可她不记得这颗牙是怎么蛀到这个地步的？

她们为什么会遭遇这些呢？

到底比较清闲，她下午就歪在床上刷手机、看书打发辰光。手上没正经事，她的思绪也飘远了。她回想，这颗牙是从多久以前开始坏的？

小男生强行要亲吻她的时候牙有没有坏？她不太记得，但那会儿她不到十二岁，坏的是第二磨牙，应该还没换。

女老师偷偷给初潮的她用十几层厕纸包好的卫生巾让她躲着人去换的时候，她记不大得了。

男孩子拉开她小背心带子的时候呢？或者有，那会儿应该换好了。

同班男孩揶揄她发育的时候，牙似乎已经开始有洞了。

撞见男生打赌女生内衣的时候，牙齿有了锋利的伤口。

她一直都没去细想，也一直忽视牙齿的的隐隐疼痛，终于到了残冠的地步。

晚餐时分，爸爸回到家来，妈妈撑着身子烧好了晚饭，端到电视前的茶几上供他边看电视边吃，电视上正播报着关于疫情的世界新闻。

“爸爸，”张努娜拍拍身边的男人，问道：“你听说了‘N号房间’的事吗，大约有26万人涉案……”

“什么啊？”老男人转过头皱着眉，语气很不耐烦“你关心这个事情干什么？有什么意义吗？”

张努娜缩了回去，没再说下去。

晚饭过后她继续自己的神游。牙齿烂到根了，不再痛了。

该找个时间拔了它。刷牙再次出血的张努娜，下定了拔牙的决心。

明天又是新的一天了。她躺在床上这样想着。

会是新的一天的。

**Author's Note:**

> *“努娜”中文发音与韩文的“姐姐”相似。


End file.
